


Missing Missing Persons Poster

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, wrote this to get out of writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: “Should we clean?” Tsuji asks Inukai quietly. “Ninomiya never does it. Hayami never does it. We never do it.”





	Missing Missing Persons Poster

Tsuji stares at the shelves of his plastic dinosaurs. Ninomiya gave up on having a professional workspace a long time ago, and Inukai always liked to spoil Tsuji with little gifts. 

He notices that the dinosaurs, not having been dusted for five months, three weeks, and 4 days have collected dust. 

He frowns and looks over to the model airplane on the windowsill- it too has collected dust. 

“Should we clean?” Tsuji asks Inukai quietly. “Ninomiya never does it. Hayami never does it. We never do it.”

Inukai blinks at him for a moment, before following his eye gaze. His eyes darken. “Maybe we should.”

“I don’t want Ninomiya to think about it anymore then he has to,” Tsuji said. 

“I think the elephant in the room is all her stuff.”

“What, the boxes?”

“Yeah.” Inukai frowns. “It’s been over five and a half months. Seeing them just makes us sad.”

Tsuji sighs. He doesn’t like thinking about it. “I think he’s still holding out hope.”

“But the rest of us don’t have to be sad, right?”

Tsuji glances towards the cabinets, were her mug rested. Still used by him. 

“I don’t know if we have that much say in the matter.” 

“Come on, man.” Inukai groaned as he plopped himself down beside Tsuji on the sofa and lazily threw his arm over the back. “Back me up here!”

Tsuji doesn’t say anything more. Just stares at the fuzzy dusty sheet that coats his Dinosaurs, and Inukai’s plane. Then he looks to her glass in the cabinet and sees that it’s perfectly clear. 

Inukai falls quiet, as Tsuji leans up against him. Inukai’s trion body is cold and doesn’t breathe. 

“Do… you wanna come over…?” 

“What?”

Inukai huffs. “You know. Tonight? For a movie? I’d appreciate the company.”

Tsuji smiles sadly to himself. Five months three weeks and four days later- they still have yet to put themselves together again. 

“Sure,” Tsuji says, but he can see the fear in Inukai’s eyes. “I’d like that.” 

They lapse quickly into silence once more. Inukai gently kisses Tsuji’s cheek and then there is stillness. There are some kinds of missing that you can’t put up posters for.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEN KISS.


End file.
